


Shadow Princess

by ZAMBOT_3



Series: Chie's Shadowy Shaft [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dick Growth, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futa on Female, Futanari, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Sequel to my prior story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601392 Chie has gone into the TV again to relieve some stress but when she hears her best friend Yukiko calling for help, she has to put everything aside to help her. However, she only finds her friend's shadow who is all too happy to find her Prince again. Can Chie resist temptation, or will a new appendage push her to greater degeneracies?





	Shadow Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission, but also a sequel to one of my favorite earlier stories which I highly recommend you read first

Another stressful day, another stress relieving stint inside of the TV. Chie had become a pro at this by now even with the amorphous shadows that tended to get hard to control if you didn’t keep an eye of them. Luckily even the rowdiest of customers were very easily quelled by Tomoe who could kick the ass of any target she couldn’t freeze. On this particular day, the shadows were particularly active, a crowd forming around Chie quickly as one after another filled her pussy with their cum, or whatever they had which passed for it. The substance in question being so much thicker than cum, not that Chie had any experience with the real thing, and pitch black as well. The shadows lined up for their chance with her, unusually polite for them, and after each one came she quickly disposed of it before it could get an attitude with her and another took its place. 

 

Shadow cock forced its way in and out of Chie’s pussy, ass, and mouth as she moaned on. Multiple penetration gangbangs like this being something of an old hat to Chie now who didn’t even break a sweat anymore though they were no less pleasurable. Cutting through Chie’s gangbang however was a shrill scream that could only belong to one person.

 

“Uki-o!!” Chie exclaimed, with a beefy cock in her mouth.

 

With a quick cast of Mabufu, Chie’s congregation was cut unceremoniously short and she hurriedly slipped her bike shorts on to allow the bare minimum of modesty before running off in the direction of the voice.

 

“Chie! Help me!” The cries continued, urging Chie onward to save her best friend from whatever shadows were no doubt attacking her.

 

Rushing through a labyrinth of alleyways to the increasingly distressed cries, Chie ran as fast as her legs could take her. It seemed, however, that no matter how hard Chie ran in the direction of her voice she never got closer. It would sound closer at times, almost like it was right around the corner then suddenly it would sound miles away. Just as Chie felt she was going insane, she was upon the sound. Turning a corner, Chie forced herself into a sudden stop as she entered a small clearing looking like the park in Inaba but encircled by dark foreboding buildings. Yukiko was not immediately visible, instead, a whole bunch of shadows were piled in the center with Yukiko’s voice suddenly sounding very muffled. 

 

Suddenly terrified they were raping her, Tomoe eviscerated the Shadows with a flurry of strikes. Each shadow disappearing with a 'Splat'!' until the last one had been killed, finally revealing Yukiko laying on the ground, a smear of thick black tar-like spunk on the side of her lip and her uniform slightly torn. Chie rushed to her and knelt beside her. 

 

“Yukiko, oh my god are you alright?” Chie asked as she lifted Yukiko in her arms, looking her up and down for any signs the shadows had harmed her, though her body seemed to be remarkably unscathed.

 

“Oh-oh Chie…”

 

“Yes, Yukiko?”

 

“I just knew my prince would come~” Yukiko said in a suddenly distorted voice.

 

Yukiko’s eyes snapped open revealing her bright yellow eyes. Chie dropped her in surprise, having been under the impression Yukiko had put an end to her shadow long ago, though apparently, the job was still unfinished. Yukiko’s uniform morphed into a red dress, as she slowly stood up, the same outfit Chie remembered her wearing when she, Yu, and Yosuke fought her though that was a long time ago. Yukiko’s shadow was a complete counter to Tomoe and Chie knew she couldn’t beat her in a fight alone. However, after all that running she’d done to get here, not to mention her little shadow gangbang, her legs were killing her. This combined with the fact that in spite of herself she’d always found Yukiko’s Shadow obscenely sexy meant that though she knew she should be running, she felt glued in place.

 

“I-I’m not your prince!” Chie said weakly, not really knowing what to say.

 

“Oh you most certainly are Chie, a princess’s mate is a prince. And as my beloved beau that makes you my prince.”

 

Chie had no idea what Yukiko’s shadow was suddenly talking about, and weren’t shadows only supposed to make their appearance to the person in question, why was she even here? 

 

“Don’t worry my prince, I’ll forgive you for dropping me after you took care of those barbaric shadows. Now you can hold me in those muscular arms and never let go.” Shadow Yukiko purred as she closed the distance between them, putting a gloved hand on each of Chie’s arms and rubbing down her toned biceps.

 

Chie suddenly remembered her complete lack of clothing aside from her shorts and blushed as Yukiko’s Shadow cast a hungry gaze upon her bare upper body.

 

“Oh, what do we have here?” Shadow Yukiko asked as she suddenly crouched in front of Chie, “You don’t need to pretend to care about modesty with me my prince, you’ll not need these shorts anymore.”. 

 

Effortlessly Shadow Yukiko tore Chie’s shorts off with a strength far surpassing what her appearance would imply. Shadow cum that had previously been trapped inside by her tight shorts began to trickle down her inner thigh as Yukiko’s Shadow gave a giggle. Before Chie could react Shadow Yukiko had already shoved her face in between Chie’s thighs, skillfully licking her fuzzy pussy, uncaring of the thick shadow spunk she was lapping up in the process. Chie wanted to leave, but it was even harder now that she had an unnaturally long shadow tongue wiggling around in her pussy leaving her to shudder in place. 

 

“Yu-Yukiko~” Chie moaned as her hips rocked in place, getting as much stimulation as possible out of her friend’s Shadow.

 

Shadow Yukiko giggled and continued her work unabated. Unbeknownst to Chie, distracted as she was by Shadow Yukiko’s oral, the shadow spunk slowly pouring out of her had stopped trickling down her leg and had begun moving on its own. Chie’s eyes were closed, getting the most out of the feeling, but it left her blind to the shadow spunk moving up her thighs and settling atop her clit. By the time Chie opened her eyes again, a not insubstantial mass of black tar was on her crotch. With only time to gasp in surprise, the spunk completely congealed on her clit, disappearing, as if somehow entering her clit and sending a wave of unspeakable pleasure through her. Before she could react a thick jet black cock shot out from her clit almost as if it had grown from it.

 

“Wh-what the-!” Chie shouted in shock.

 

Yukiko’s Shadow continued on as if nothing had happened, licking Chie’s pussy like a woman starved, and licking up any and all juices. Suddenly though, Chie found this unsatisfying and she yanked Yukiko’s Shadow’s face out from under her crotch. 

 

“Oh my, my prince~” Shadow Yukiko gasped.

 

Without a word, Chie wrenched her hips backward pressing her new penis’s head to Yukiko’s lips before slamming her hips forwards. She forced her cock past the shadow’s lips and hilted herself in her mouth, her hands on the back of her head to keep her in place. The shadow gagged hard as Chie’s new 7-inch cock was forced down her throat, but Chie didn’t have a shred of mercy to show, the gagging only encouraging her to thrust again and again and again. This new appendage was terribly sensitive, feeling infinitely better than her cunt and Chie needed to experience more and more of it. Her hips bucked wildly, forgetting all her fatigue as she humped the shadow’s face mercilessly the sound of gagging filling the area as Chie defiled the princess.

 

Any questions Chie had about the situation at hand, such as why Shadow Yukiko was here, or why she suddenly grew a dick were forced out of her mind as she brutally raped the hole that had presented itself. Chie found something about this furious humping felt natural in an unseemly way like she was always meant to do this. In any case, she didn’t last very long, a combination of her rabid harsh pace and her own sensitivity led her to a very early climax. Chie’s whole body shuddered and her cock pulsed with each hard spurt of thick black spunk. Despite the intensity of each spurt and the thickness of Chie’s cum, Yukiko’s shadow eagerly swallowed each shot, not letting so much as a single drop escape her hunger. With a loud ‘Pop!’ Shadow Yukiko released the intense suction her lips had made on the shaft and opened her mouth wide for Chie to see that she had dutifully swallowed every last bit of her spunk before rising back up to her feet.

 

“That’s very like you Chie, taking what you want. A trait that should be present in any prince worth his salt.” Yukiko’s shadow chuckled, “But, we’ve still yet to consummate our relationship.” she continued, pulling her dress up to reveal her elegant stockings, garters, and other unmentionables as snow white as the shadow’s namesake. 

 

“Why don’t you make me a Queen, Chie?” 

 

The shadow’s voice despite it’s haunting and unnatural reverb was unmistakably Yukiko’s, and hearing Yukiko say all these things was certainly getting a reaction out of Chie. Always a creature of instinct, Chie leapt at the shadow without thinking, forcing  her onto the ground and tearing at her clothing which seemed to evaporate with each pull and tug, allowing her to effortlessly strip the shadow’s fanciful clothing as if they weren’t there at all. Steam practically billowed from Chie’s nostrils as she looked over the shadow’s body, a perfect copy of her best friend’s. Though on any other occasion the yellow sclera would be something of a turn-off, Chie was busy looking at other parts, like her shapely breasts the perfect size to fit in Chie’s hands, or her slick bare pussy, certainly barely used if at all but looking like it was drooling for her and her new cock. 

 

The shadow had a satisfied look on her face as Chie looked on her body with the expected hunger. The look of a fantasy often had, but always ignored, a fantasy soon to finally be indulged in. Chie pulled the shadow’s hips closer to hers with a rough motion causing the shadow to coo in pleasure. Lining her new instrument up with the shadow’s entrance, Chie forced the thick head in and paused as if taking in what she had done before sliding herself all the way in in a clean motion. Without even a moment to compose herself Chie’s slim hips began to thrust, trying to make the experience last did not even occur to her. The only important factors here were gratifying her new appendage and deflowering the shadow as it had requested. Truthfully, even without the latter factor, she would’ve pursued the former, in this case, the shade in the shape of her friend had simply given her her blessing. 

 

Yukiko’s shadow was being immodest to say the least, loudly exclaiming her love for her prince and her new cock, though Chie had no reaction. As her hands held onto the shadow’s hips for dear life, her hips moved forward and back at a maddening pace, one which would exhaust an ordinary girl though the shadow encouraged such a rough pounding. This cock felt unnaturally natural to Chie, as paradoxical as that was, as if she was always meant to be between a woman’s legs and giving them a proper hard fuck. As if sensing Chie’s thoughts Shadow Yukiko wrapped her legs around Chie’s waist. Chie’s hips slammed harder and harder, faster and faster like the bull in heat she was, the shadow’s intimate touch awakening another primal feeling in her. 

 

“Let it out my Prince, all that stress and pain shoot it into your princess~” Shadow Yukiko begged as she tightened her legs around her studly prince’s waist, her hands playing with her tits for her bull’s enjoyment.

 

As if hitting a switch in Chie, the shadow’s pleading forced a reaction in her cock, pumping her shadow tar into her princess. For someone without any kind of balls the amount of cum Chie pumped out was truly amazing, overfilling the shadow’s pussy with a mere few pumps and she was still going, thrusting wildly all the while. Shadow cum squeezed out of Shadow Yukiko’s pussy with each of Chie’s thrusts, getting forced out by Chie’s big cock and spilling onto her own crotch and thighs. Even as her cock stopped spilling it’s load into her friend’s shadow, Chie continued thrusting suddenly stricken by a mad idea. Though shadow cum was clearly incapable of impregnating her, a human girl, perhaps her shadow cock would be able to impregnate another shadow. 

 

Her ancient bestial instincts bubbling to the surface, Chie’s hips worked doubletime not satisfied with a single load. No, if she wanted to breed her friend she had to leave nothing to chance. Chie would not be satisfied till at least two more loads of steaming shadow spunk had been squirted into her friend’s doppelganger. 

 

“M-My Prince! S-So rough~ Do-Don’t stop now, please!”

 

Though as before Chie paid no heed to what Shadow Yukiko was saying, taking to her task with both hormonal enthusiasm and deadly seriousness, both chasing the otherworldly ecstasy her cock provided and the carnal need to propogate. For so long, she’d ignored her thoughts of Yukiko, of her fair skin and shapely body, averting her eyes when her friend donned a yukata or entered the bath. Now there was no need to pretend, she wanted Yukiko, carnally, as a man took a woman she wanted to take her friend as her own. This shadow, though an imitation certainly, was providing a more than acceptable substitute for the real thing, for the real thing would never so willingly and whorishly spread her legs for Chie and allow herself to be taken. The tomboy’s entire muscled body gleaned with sweat as her body was pushed far past her normal limits, pleasure overriding the physical strain so it was a mere distant ache.

 

In fact, now everything was becoming distant, even Shadow Yukiko’s practically screaming admissions of pleasure. Her body was still moving, the pleasure still building, her hands still gripping hard onto her mount’s hips, but things were becoming hazy. Next thing she knew, Yukiko’s back was to her, Chie slamming Yukiko’s hips down onto her cock and staring at the small jiggle reverberating on her shapely backside another load being pumped even deeper than the previous. Next, she was forcing the shadow against a wall, ramming herself inside slower but much much harder than before, her hand gripping the shadow’s long raven hair as thick black cum trickled down Chie’s shaft and onto the ground. Chie’s stamina was finally giving out, she was getting tired. So tired…

 

Chie bolted upright, her TV on, though it was nothing but static. Turning to the alarm clock on her dresser, it read: 10:30 PM. She was nude she suddenly realized, and her muscles were aching. Quim coated her inner thighs, and her pussy was still slick and hungry for something to fill it. Had she dreamed this last trip into the Shadow World? Quite a vivid wet dream for sure to leave her whole body sore, but there was no way she had actually spent a whole afternoon fucking Yukiko’s shadow with some kind of pitch black magic cock. Chie began to unconsciously rub herself, her dream evidently doing little to satisfy her, but suddenly she felt something very foreign. Looking down at her crotch Chie found a pitch black magic cock, having grown out from her clit just as it had in her dream. Course, if this was happening now, then that couldn’t have been a dream. 

 

Chie bit her lip as she began to furiously stroke her meaty shaft, feeling just as wondrously sensitive as it had before and her hips began to buck into her grasp unconsciously. This was quite the change, but Chie was not fazed. She couldn’t wait to indulge her new penis and all that time with Yukiko’s shadow just made her reflect on how much she wanted the real thing.


End file.
